janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: El Salvador
Janelle's Survivor: El Salvador, (also known as Survivor: El Salvador – Pros vs. Joes), is the upcoming tenth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which is set to premiere on February 5, 2014. The season will feature 16 castaways, consisting of 12 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and four returning castaways: Alexandra A. from Cayman Islands, Shawn D. from Aruba, and Boston and Chris D. from Guadeloupe. The twist this season was Pros vs. Joes. The sixteen contestants were separated into two equal tribes of eight, one tribe of experienced Tengaged players, nicknamed the "Pros", and a less-experienced tribe, called the "Joes". There were two tribes, both named after the seventh and eighth largest cities in El Salvador: Apopa, wearing purple colored buffs, and Delgado, wearing bright-orange colored buffs. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;"|'JoJo J.' TBA, Red | | rowspan="4" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Steve S.' 16, Orange | | |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Paul M.' 15, Yellow | | |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jake B.' 17, Purple | | |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Kamani W.' 14, Yellow | | | |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Alexandra A.' TBA, Brown Cayman Islands | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Austin W.' TBA, Black | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Bobby K.' 24, Yellow | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Boston D.' TBA, Black Guadeloupe | | | |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Cameron G.' TBA, Yellow | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Chris D.' TBA, Sky Blue Guadeloupe | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Rhys R.' 19, Orange | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Riley B.' TBA, Green | | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Shawn D.' TBA, Black Aruba | | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ty M.' 17, Yellow | | | |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Zachary D.' 15, Brown | | | |1 |} The Game Episode 1: "Like a Bull at a Rodeo" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "They Better Touch Up on their Spanish" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boulder Smash –The contestants had to run to a giant ball, and push it across the other tribe’s starting line while they try and defend their goal. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 3: "Wrapped Around My Fingers" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. Episode 4: "I Will Go Down With This Ship" Episode 5: "Ice Tea on a Hot Day" Voting history } | | | | |- | | | | | |- !Voter !colspan="5"| Vote |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |} Trivia *This was the first season to have just one tribe including returning castaways, rather than them being split equally between the tribes. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: El Salvador have returned for any other season.